etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Gimle
Gimle '''is an enemy fought in Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl, and is the main boss of Gladsheim AREA IV. This massive war machine resembling a tank with a ridiculous amount of gun turrets was built during the same age that Frederica was originally from, and is found and fought by the Highlander's party while they seek to activate Gungnir. It posses many different forms of attacking, including firing its main weapons, a flamethrower and mustard gas. That, along with its damage-resistant shell, makes Gimle a formidable enemy. Gimle (Etrian Odyssey Untold) '''Gimle is first seen on the northern area of Gladsheim AREA IV, and when questioned, it is explained to be a weapon used by M.I.K.E to clean the floor from threats (explaining the absence of F.O.Es on the area), in order to aid the party and make Gungnir's activation easier. However, after the true nature of the Gungnir is revealed, and the party decides against its activation, M.I.K.E goes berserk, refusing to listen to Ricky's orders believing that she has suffered brain damage. He attempts to use Gimle to defeat the party and take Ricky by force to a chamber where it can brainwash her. The weapon approaches the party by using its gun turrets to shoot at them from afar in the overworld, and later fighting them in direct combat. After its defeat, Gimle is destroyed, and M.I.K.E is left alone in Gladsheim after explaining that the reason he insists in Gungnir's activation is that it was the purpose he was created for, and without it he will become useless. Strategy Before entering the terminal room at the south area of the floor, make sure you have mapped the entire room. That will make the barrage dodging a lot easier. Before you can engage Gimle in combat, it will move its position closer to you shoot at your party from the distance, turning the tiles its shots it into damaging tiles, dealing 100 damage to the entire party if they are hit. There is a pattern to the shots, so observe them and approach Gimle twice while dodging the attacks to battle it. Once it retreats to its original position, you can attempt to sneak behind the boss for a preemptive attack, giving you a free turn. While Gimle attacks aren't as powerful as the previous bosses', it makes up that with variety. Its main attack is Random Shot, which hits random targets multiple times for medium damage. It will also use Bank Shot. It wastes a turn preparing this attack, but at the end of the next turn the front row will take heavy damage. Not only that, but Gimle can also attack during the turn Bank Shot lands. It is highly recommended that the characters in the front defend the turn the shot will land, otherwise it will be difficult to survive the barrage of attacks. Tread Press deals heavy damage to the entire party. Flamethrower deals heavy fire-elemental damage to the entire party. This attack is not as powerful as the previous bosses' elemental attacks, and does not follow a pattern, so Fire Wall is not required for this fight. Smoke Bomb will reduce the entire party's evasion, and may inflict blindness. Nitro Boost increases Gimle's speed. When its HP drops low enough, Gimle will start using Mustard Gas, an attack that can inflict either paralysis, confusion or poison to the entire party. Once again, counter these with Simon or with healing items. Gimle resists all forms of attacks that are not Volt, so Ricky and Arthur will be the main damage dealers of the party with their elemental skills, possibly paired with analysis for increased damage. Most of Gimle's attacks use its head, so that should be your main focus if you want to use binds. Binding its legs will block Tread Press. The Highlander should focus on support, occasionally attacking with Delayed Charge+Cross Charge, Spear Assist or Head Pierce. Raquna should use Front Guard or Parry every turn, or at least on the ones where you are going to be hit by Bank Shot, as well as Defender if you are having trouble keeping up with the damage. If you can predict Flamethrower, use Raquna's Fire Wall or if a party member has a Shield Grimoire with the skill. Simon can use Refresh along with his healing skills, and use Immunize in order to reduce the damage from Flamethrower, although that's not required. Also make sure to bring amritas since Ricky and Arthur will be drained of their TP. Skills * Random Shot '''(Uses Head): Hits random targets 5-6 times for medium damage * 'Bank Shot '(Uses Head): Deals heavy damage to front line at end of next turn * 'Tread Press '(Uses Legs): Heavy damage to entire party * 'Flamethrower '(Uses Head): Heavy Fire damage to entire party * 'Smoke Bomb '(Uses Arms): Lowers entire party's evasion, may Blind * 'Nitro Boost '(Uses Legs): Increases Gimle's speed * 'Mustard Gas '(Uses Head): Inflicts Paralysis, Confusion or Poison on entire party Drops * '''Burnt Barrel (Worth: 5600 en) Conditional Drop * None Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters